<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky Strike by Nuka_After_Dark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987508">Lucky Strike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark'>Nuka_After_Dark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigarette Sharing, F/M, It's not fluff or smut or angst so, Smoking, cigarette, i have no idea what to call this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuka_After_Dark/pseuds/Nuka_After_Dark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Savoy just wanted a moment to himself with his final cigarette, but finding privacy at Nuka-World is a lot harder than it should be, especially when the Overboss comes calling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Savoy/Female Overboss (implied), Savoy/Overboss (implied)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout 4 Ficlets, Drabbles, and One-shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky Strike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tell-tale sound of a match striking against the book filled the otherwise still night air. Savoy, ever vigilant of his surroundings, watched the little flame dance at the end of the wooden stick before raising it to the cigarette held firmly between his lips. He closed his eyes, keeping his ears open for anyone that may try to attack him, and inhaled deep. As the smoke traveled to his lungs, a voice spoke from beside him.</p><p>“Don’t happen to have another, do ya?”</p><p>“Overboss,” he said calmly despite the rapid beating of his heart. Cracking one eye open he watched as she leaned against the side of the Fizztop. “This was my last one.”</p><p>“The lucky strike, huh?” She sniffed and smiled, the few lights around them making the shadows look darker in the cracks and crevices of her youthful face. “That’s what they used to call the last one, right?”</p><p>“I just call it mine,” Savoy deadpanned, turning his attention back straight ahead. Usually he would smoke in the Fizztop itself. No one dared to complain about the stench when dead bodies and pools of blood were already stagnating all around them. He wouldn’t have listened to them, anyways. </p><p>“I think it’s what soldiers called them. When they first opened a pack they would turn one upside down. It would be the last one they struck with a match, if they were lucky to live through the pack.” She paused a beat before asking, “How many packs have you lived through?”</p><p>“Enough,” Savoy said simply, wondering if handing her the cigarette was what it was going to take to get her to leave him alone.</p><p>“I get that,” she muttered, crossing her arms on her chest and looking away, toward the once bustling marketplace that had closed down for the night. “Gage claims any of them I find. Bet he doesn’t know about the lucky strike, either.”</p><p>“Here,” Savoy said on an exhale, holding the lit cigarette out to her.</p><p>“Thanks.” She smiled and winked at him, a gesture he returned by looking away. She took a deep hit and passed it back, pushing the smoke from her nose. “So, uhm… any idea when you plan to come back to the grille again?”</p><p>Savoy froze, the butt pushed between his lips where he could taste her. Actually taste her. It was like she had slobbered all over the damned thing. After a moment he shrugged, a spike on his armor catching the plaster side of the mountain.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Oh. Well, I know you needed that distraction, but honestly… I could use one of my own right now.” She pushed off the wall, taking a step or two away before stopping and turning on heel to face him, her head back and her eyes rolling. “I wonder if Mason’s still awake.”</p><p>“Probably,” Savoy answered coolly, refusing to fall into her trap. When her little trick didn’t work she righted her head and smiled sadly at him.</p><p>“Alright. Okay. Well, you know where I am when you’re ready. I’m not going to chase you around forever, though. Maybe just for the next month or so.”</p><p>A million retorts rose to his pursed lips as he took one last long draw, but he held them all back and instead focused on the feeling that began to roll around in his belly. It felt tingly and odd, like there was something live in there, trying to escape. He ignored it as he stomped the butt into the dirt, daring only then to take his eyes off the Overboss. When he looked up again, she was right before him. She could move almost supernaturally quiet, even for someone who usually opted to go barefoot wherever she went.</p><p>“Don’t forget me next time you need a distraction, Lucky Strike.”</p><p>Savoy said nothing as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying with every step as if she were doing it on purpose. And maybe she was. Maybe she could feel him staring. Or maybe she had always looked that way and it wasn’t until then that he noticed.</p><p>He kept watching until she rounded the mountain out of sight, but not out of mind. No, he doubted the Overboss was ever going to be out of his mind, as odd as she was. And as good of a lay as she was. But he had more important things to deal with other than thinking about her. He could distract himself on his own, and if not then there were plenty of whores among the Disciples that would be happy to have a chance with him.</p><p><em>But none of them will give you what she can,</em> a small voice in the back of his mind whispered. <em>None of them will ever be able to fill that hole in you as well as she does.</em></p><p>“Fuck,” Savoy muttered, closing his eyes and breathing deep. One taste of the Overboss was all it had taken, and already he was heading down the path of no return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Make sure to check out my Tumblr, nuka-after-dark to see more of my works not posted here or to request a work of your own!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>